Dawn of the Undead
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: James Mitchell awakens a hoard of vampires into TNA . What will happen and what will it take to stop this evil madness ? * CAUTION MAY CONTAIN TORTURE AND MATERIAL NOT ACCEPTABLE FOR ALL VIEWS *
1. Prologue: Immortal Awakening

_A/N : This will be a vampire / wrestling fanfict ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

**Dawn of the Undead**

Prologue : Awakening Death

**The Nest**

" Ah , here are my babies ? " Said the dark shadowy man as he looked up at the nest tucked away under the creepy caverns . What the nest held were horrible creatures that were once a curse on the Earth , feeding on the life of the run through the human race .

This dark man started mixing stuff in a black cauldron , a formula ment to awaken the darkness of a long forgotten age . Once the cauldron was filled with the contents , he stirred the evil mixture while chanting a spell . He began stirring and chanting louder and louder until the smoke rose up and touched the creatures and the nests began to move .

" Awaken , awaken , my creatures and take revenge on the human race that imprisoned you . Feed on their blood and make them fear you . Let them remember the years so long ago before you slept . " The man laughed an evil laugh as the creatures awakened .

The monsters poored out of the bags , screeching and cackling . They showed their poisonous fangs and stretched their leathery wings drying them off from the dampness of the nests .

" Go , go , my children and enjoy your first day awake . You may start with TNA Wrestling . Now to awaken Abyss and get my main monster back . " The man left the nest .

**Orlando , Florida Zoo **

The extended family which consists of Fortune , Chris and Jessie Harris , Gail Kim , Maria Emily Harris Kazarian , The Naturals , Debra Douglas , Traci Brooks , MCMG , Jackie Moore , Petey Williams , Eric Young , Steve Borden aka Sting , Jeff Jarrett , and Booker T and the kids which consists of Grace Lynn Harris , Rosalie Ann Harris , Andy Douglas Jr . , Sophia Ann Kazarian , and Dakota Peter Williams where all at the zoo with the kids .

" Hey , that gorilla back there reminded me of James a little . " Chase Stevens said .

" What ? Chase if you don ' t shut up right now buddy , I will stick my boot where you don ' t want it . " James glared at Chase .

" Chase , be nice to Uncle James . " Rosie said .

" Ha , see even the kids take up for me . " James laughed .

" That ' s because you are one of them . " Petey looked at Storm .

" When did this become pick on Storm day ? Bobby , a little help would be nice . " Storm looked back at Bobby who wasn ' t paying him any attention .

Bobby Roode was to preoccupied with his godson , Dakota Williams . Roode loved being apart of this little ones life . Petey , Bobby ' s best friend , was his father and his mother , Cindy Raves , left both of them behind when Dakota was a year old . Petey had done a wonderful job of raising him and Dakota was the best little boy in the world . Dakota was well behaved and had manners that were taught to him by Petey .

" Uncle Bobby , did you see the kangaroo ? " Dakota asked .

" Yes , I did see kangaroo . Did you see that bear ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes sir , I saw the bear . He was a big bear . " Dakota said .

" Yes he was a big bear , but I think I can take him . What do you think ? " Bobby asked Dakota .

" Yes , Uncle Bobby can handle the bear , because Uncle Bobby is big and strong . " Dakota laughed .

" That ' s right and if you eat all of your meat and vegetables you can be strong like Uncle Bobby , too . " Roode chuckled with the small child .

" I think Bobby is enjoying his time with his godson . " Chris said everyone was smiling at the two especially Petey .

" Good , It Factor , " Jessie said .

" Bobby , " Storm said .

" Yes Storm , " Roode looked at him .

" Nothing , " Storm said .

" Uncle Storm is weird , " Andy Jr. said making the others laugh .

" What ? " James looked at little Andy .

" But , we still love him . " Jackie Moore said .

" Yes , we do , " The others agreed .

" Aw , I feel loved . " James smiled as the others laughed again .

" Love you Uncle James , " Grace said putting her arms around him .

" Aw , sweet girl . " Maria smiled .

" Aahh , " Sophia said because she didn ' t know how to talk yet .

" She said I am a sweet girl , too . " Daniels acting like a translater .

" Yes , you are pretty girl . " Kazarian smiled at his daughter .

" So , how about lunch ? " AJ asked .

" Sounds good , " Steve said .

" Yep , I am getting kind of hungry . " Booker said .

" The lets find a place to eat , " Jarrett suggested .

" I ' m in , " The others all agreed and then they laughed again .

The group didn ' t notice some one was watching them from the shadows .

" It won ' t be long now before my babies are ready to take you on , extended family of TNA Impact . " The evil man cackled .


	2. Anemic Outbreak

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 1 : Anemic Outbreak

**12 Midnight - Far Away From The Impact Zone**

A young woman is walking home after a long night shift at the hospital . She is getting the keys out of her purse to her car when she hears something rustle the bushes behind her .

" Hello , " The woman walks to the bushes looking at it carefully . A cat jumps out of the bushes and runs across the street scaring the woman .

" Jesus , it was just a cat . " The woman holds her heart .

Once she is calm she goes back to her car and then another rustle comes from the bushes . She looks back expecting another cat , but then one of the evil creatures jumps out at her as she screams it bites her on the neck , draining her blood and then leaves her on the ground .

**Harris House - 8 am the next morning**

" Hey , Chris , turn up the news . " Jessie said when she came down the stairs after getting Rosie dressed for the day .

" Sure baby , " Chris said doing what she asked .

_News Report In Houston , Texas :_

_A woman was found outside of the Houston , Texas hospital at her car last night about 1 am . It was reported that she was found to have a strange outbreak of anemic like disease , but the authorities are suspecting foul play because of the puncture marks on her neck . Whether this is the work of a person or an animal remains to be determined by the Houston City Police . But we will keep you updated on this report . _

" That doesn ' t sound good . " Chris said .

" I know that woman , " Jessie said .

" What ? Where ? " Chris looked at his wife confused .

" She was in my high school class . " Jessie answered .

" So , what do you want to do ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing , there isn ' t anything we can do , but its creepy that someone or something could have attacked one of my high school classmates and in Houston , Texas , my hometown . " Jessie said .

" It ' ll be okay , Jessie . We ' re safe , so , how about tonight me and you enjoy ourselves ? " Chris asked .

" Oh , you want special treatment do you Wildcat ? " Jessie asked putting her arms around him .

" Yes , I do my beautiful Snow Leopard . " Chris said as he kissed her passionately .

" Do you guys have to do that when I walk down the stairs ? " Grace asked .

" One day , you will understand . " Jessie said .

" Not until she is 35 or I am in the ground which ever comes first . " Chris shook his head .

" Love you , too , daddy . " Grace smiled .

_A/N : Thinks are getting kind of creepy . My Andy Douglas muse is going crazy with a vampire / wrestling fanfict . Read and Review , Thx . _


	3. Vampire Disease

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 2 : Vampire Disease

**Week Later - Impact Zone**

A week after the first victim had dropped from the creatures , everyone was at the Impact Zone and most of the extended family was at catering .

" Man this is getting bad , " Jessie said looking at a newspaper .

" What is ? " Chase asked .

" The anemic epidemic , its spreading all over and not just in the US . " Jessie said after reading the latest news on the issue .

" What do you think is causing it ? " Eric asked .

" Vampires , " Andy Douglas said he was looking over one of his vampire book .

" Vampires ? " Everyone at the table asked .

" Andy , I think you hit your head . " Petey said .

" The conditions , the symptoms , the bite marks on their necks , every sign leads to the vampire . " Andy said .

" You are scaring me . " Eric said .

" Andy , stop scaring EY . " Roode said .

" Guys , I ' m serious its Porphyria . " Andy said .

" What is Andy talking about ? " Chris asked as he and Storm walked into catering . They both went and got a plate of food . Chris sat next to Jessie and Storm sat inbetween Roode and Chris .

" Porphyria , " Andy said .

" God bless you , " Storm said .

" I didn ' t sneeze , James . " Andy said .

" So , what is Porphyria ? " Jackie Moore asked .

" You don ' t want to know . " Chase warned .

" Vampire disease , " Andy said .

" Told you , you guys didn ' t want to know . " Chase shook his head .

" There is a disease for vampires ? " Frankie asked .

" Yes , its what caused the very first vampires . " Andy said .

" This is really interesting . " Daniels said sarcastically .

" It is , " AJ looked at Daniels .

" I am really serious about being scared . " Eric said shaking .

" Hey guys , " A creepy voice said from behind them making everyone at the table jump and turn to see James Mitchell .

" James Mitchell , " Storm said .

" What are you doing here ? " Roode and Chris asked .

" Looking for Jeff Jarrett , anyone of you seen him lately ? " Mitchell asked , he was leaning on his cane .

" Yes , he ' s in his office with Sting , Booker T , and Hogan . " Chris said .

" Thank you , Wildcat . " Mitchell said walking off to Jarrett ' s office .

" Oh great the creepy ass man is back . " Eric said .

" And you are teaming with Abyss and you call him creepy . " Petey looked at Eric .

" Yes , I do . " Eric said .

" Hey guys , we have a big problem . " Gail said running into catering with Debra and Maria behind her .

" What happened ? " Jessie said .

" The Indys wrestler Athena is in the hospital with that anemic disease going around , she got sick this morning . " Maria said .

" What ? " Jessie asked .

" The vampires strike again and I think James Mitchell could be the leader . " Andy said .

" Oh , " The rest of the group at the table said and got up leaving Andy .

" Where are you guys going ? " Andy asked .

" To find out what happened to Athena . " Roode said .

" And see if we can ' t track down a better brain for you , Andy . " Storm said .

_A/N : Is the anemic epidemic really vampire disease and is Andy Douglas right ? Keep reading and find out . Please Review this story if you like it , thx . _


	4. Scared Stiff

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 3 : Scared Stiff

**Impact Zone **

Jackie Moore and Jessie Harris were walking through the Impact Zone the next day .

" This is bad news about Athena , Jackie . " Jessie said thinking about what happened to the Indys female wrestler .

" This is bad news for everyone with this disease going around . Jessie did you know Athena ? " Jackie asked .

" I met her twice on the Indys circuit , but to say I really knew her then my answer would have to be no . " Jessie smiled as they walked into Jessie , Gail , Jackie , and Maria ' s locker room , they heard Traci Books and Gail Kim scream as they were walking in .

" Traci , Gail . " Jessie and Jackie ran in and saw Gail cowering in the corner and Traci on the floor .

" Gail , what happened ? " Jackie asked going to Gail .

" M - M - Maria . " Gail pointed and both Jackie and Jessie looked over at Maria standing their with blood dripping from her mouth , her mouth was open revealing two pointy , shiny , white fangs at the top .

" Andy , was right about vampires . " Jessie said .

" What do we do ? " Jackie asked .

" Take Gail and run to the boys locker room . " Jessie whispered to Jackie while picking up Traci over her shoulders .

" Right , come on Gail . " Jackie held her hand out to Gail who took it .

" Okay , on the count of three run , one , two , three . " Jessie said and the three of them took of down the hall to Fortune and Chris ' s locker room .

" James , " Jackie called as he was coming out of the room .

" What ' s going ? What happened to Traci ? " James asked as Jessie laid her on the floor .

" Andy was right , it was vampires who attacked Athena and those girls . Maria somehow has been turned into one and she attack Traci . " Jessie said .

" What ? " Chris and Frankie both came out of the locker room at the sound of Maria was a vampire and attacked Traci .

" Traci , " Chase had just walked aroung the corner with Andy and Debra when he saw Traci .

" What happened ? " Andy asked .

" M - M - Maria is a v - v - vampire a - a - and we c - c - couldn ' t save T - T - Tracie from her . I c - c - couldn ' t save her , p - p - please forgive me C - C - Chase . " Gail was so shaken up even her voice was shaking .

" Sshh , Gail , no one blames you . " Jackie held her to protect her .

" What can we do ? " AJ asked .

" We need to get the medic for Traci . " Roode said .

" We ' ll do it , you guys try and make Gail more comfortable with talking to us . " Daniels said and ran off down to the medic with Kazarian .

Once again no one could see James Mitchell in the shadows laughing at them .

" One down and whole lot more to go . See you soon close group as my personal servants and the start of my revenge on the ones who imprisoned my children so long ago . " Mitchell said with a cackle .

_A/N : This was meant to be a small chapter . So , Maria is a vampire and Traci has been attacked , uh oh . Keep Reading and Please Review , thx . _


	5. Claudia

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 4 : Claudia

**Guys Locker Room **

Everyone of the extended family was now in the guys locker room including Jessie , Gail Kim , and Jackie Moore because of not wanting to go near their locker room . Debra was also in the locker room with the guys and girls . Gail was still trembling after finding Maria , now a turned vampire with blood dripping down her face , standing over Traci Brooks who was laying on the floor after being bit by Maria .

" Guys , what are we going to do about this vampire problem ? " Daniels asked .

" Good question , Andy do you have an answer because you are a vampire expert ? " Chris asked he was holding Jessie afraid to lose his wife , but not showing it .

" I am looking over everything I know about vampires , I will let you know when I find out . But , first some people needs to owe me an apology for thinking I was crazy when I first said vampires were lose . " Andy said .

" Sorry Andy , " The whole locker room said .

" I ' ll ever wanted was to be a wrestler , vampire hunting is not in my description or my list of things to do . " Storm said , he was draining more beer because of this new knowledge of vampires being real .

" Yeah and Roode might want to take out an investment in beer if you keep drinking one after the other . Storm , you don ' t want to kill yourself drinking do you ? " Jackie asked .

" No , but its the only thing I can do for right now . " Storm said .

Then they heard a loud sob and turned to see Gail crying harder over what she saw and what happened to happened to her friends .

" Gail , its okay , everything will be okay . We will figure a way out of this mess . " Jessie said going to her best friend and pulling her into her arms for a comforting hug .

" I can ' t get it out of my head that Maria is a vampire and Traci is in a coma because of Maria . " Gail said .

" Guys , I don ' t think Chase and Frankie are doing any better . " Daniels pointed at the two .

Chase had been silent ever since he saw Traci laying on the floor not moving , and Frankie was pale at hearing that his wife was a vampire and attacked Traci .

" Guys , hey guys . " AJ and Roode both said to them .

" Huh ? " Chase and Frankie said .

" We are going to need you guys if we have any hope of turning Maria back human and saving Traci . " Andy said .

" Is there away Andy ? " Jackie asked .

" There is always away Jackie , but I just have to find it and found out why vampires are lose now . " Andy answered looking at vampire lore .

" There is nothing you can do about it . " James Mitchell said from the door . Maria was standing beside him dressed in a black , vampire maiden dress .

" James Mitchell , I knew you were behind this . " Andy said .

" Change my sister back and take what ever spell you have on Traci and those other girls away or else . . . " Chris started to say , but was stopped by James Mitchell .

" I won ' t do that until everyone is my vampiric slaves . I will take revenge on the mortal world for imprisoning my children . My babies were frozen and trapped in their nests for years and now that I have found what I need to awaken them from their slumber I will rule this world again with my bride by myside . Have you met my princess and soon to be Queen Claudia . " James Mitchell rubbed his hand across Maria ' s face .

" Don ' t touch my wife and her name is Maria not Claudia . " Kazarian said getting in Mitchell ' s face .

" Don ' t mock my King , " Maria as Claudia said and smacked Kazarian in the face while throwing him to the floor in the process .

" Maria , " Frankie and Chris both said shocked .

" Lets go my love and let them ponder this moment . Later , mortal ones who shall be my slaves to the dark , cold , Immortal Prince of the Undead . " Mitchell laughed methodically as he and Claudia aka Maria left .

" No , Maria , " Frankie said .

" Immortal Prince of the Undead , King , Princess , Queen , Babies , Nest , what was James Mitchell talking about ? " Roode asked .

" I don ' t know , but I do know where we can find out . " Andy said looking a little confused himself .

" Then lets go . " Chris said .

" And away from this creepy place , " James agreed .

_A/N : What does all of these hints and clues that James Mitchell gave to the extended family really mean ? Interested , keep reading and find out , please remember to review this story , thx . _


	6. Mitchell Clan

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 5 : Mitchell Clan

**Louisville , Kentucky **

" I wonder why Gail didn ' t want to come with us to Louisville ? " Jackie asked as the extended family walked down the sidewalk following Andy .

" Probably didn ' t want to be creeped out by anymore of this vampire mess . " Storm said .

" True , where are we going , Andy ? " Chris asked looking around .

They were down the backstreets of Louisville which was dark and creepy and every Kentucky native knew you didn ' t go down those streets . But , Andy was from Louisville , so , why was he leading down this bad part of the city . Chris wouldn ' t be caught dead going down this street again .

" Can ' t tell you in case of someone listening who shouldn ' t be . " Andy was constantly watching his back and looking around corners for someone who shouldn ' t be following them or watching them .

" My dad said I should never walk down the backstreets of Lousville because of strange folks and happenings down here . " Chris said .

" Nonsense , I am from this area of Louisville , I was raised here until I was able to get out on my own . I have friends on these streets . " Andy answered .

They continued to follow Andy until they came to a building that would have been mistaken for being abandoned if it didn ' t have a sign on the door saying _Loremasters and Legends of the World . _

" What is this place Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Its a place where the greatest mind for lost legends and folklore lives and works at . He is a personal friend of mine so be nice guys and don ' t touch the shrunken heads guys . " Andy said .

" Shrunken heads ? " Jessie and Jackie asked .

" I don ' t think they are real , but my buddy hasn ' t researched them yet . They were found when he was doing a dig in the Swiss Alps , weird stuff and oddities are his most prized possessions . " Andy said opening the door and letting everyone in .

" Wow , shrunken head is right . " Roode said when he saw it .

" How large is the brain ? " Storm asked .

" Good question , " AJ , Daniels , and Kaz said .

" That ' s the mystery . " A strange voice said making them all jump and turn around .

" Marty , " Andy said .

" Andy Douglas , you vampire fanatic you . How have you been ? " Marty said shaking Andy ' s hand .

" Good , man . But , we are here for you expertise on folklore , myths , and legends Marty . " Andy said .

" You must be here for the people dropping all over the planet and the symptoms resembling vampire disease ? " Marty asked .

" Yes , we are , one of our friends have been changed into a vampire and another has the same symptoms as the victims that dropped with this anemic like problem . " Jessie said .

" This is worse than I thought . " Marty said going to the cabinet behind his desk and pulling garlic clusters and hanging them around the room and on the door .

" What is he doing , Andy ? " Chase asked where only Andy could hear him .

" Vampire proofing the building , so , no vampires can come in . " Andy said as Marty also hung crucifixes in every corner of every room .

" Just a precaution guys . So , Andy I take it these are friends of yours from the wrestling world ? " Marty asked .

" Yes , from TNA . " Andy answered .

" Well , guys if you want to know about and vampire lore or any other kind of lore , myth , legend , or creepy things that go bump in the night . You ' ve come to the right place and I will do my best to answer your questions and shed some light on this problem . So , what do you know Andy and what can I help you with ? " Marty asked .

" You are gracious , " Chris said .

" Any friend of Andy ' s is a friend of mine and your name would be ? " Marty asked the large man .

" Chris Harris and this is my wife Jessie . " Chris said gesturing to Jessie and holding his hand out .

" Good to meet you both . " Marty shook Chris ' s hand .

" Marty have you ever heard of a guy by the name of James Mitchell ? " Andy asked .

" What was that name ? " Marty asked shivering .

" James Mitchell . " Frankie said .

" Who are you ? " Marty asked .

" Frankie Kazarian , my wife is the one who has been turned into a vampire . " Kazarian said .

" And I assure you there is a way to change her back and help the fallen victims with this vampire disease . " Marty said .

" Good , because , my girlfriend is the one that got attacked and has this disease . I am Chase Stevens by the way . " Chase said .

" You ' re Andy ' s partner ? " Marty asked .

" Yes , I am " Chase said .

" You have a good friend and partner , mate . " Marty looked at Chase and Andy .

" I know , " Chase smiled also looking at Andy .

" Come with me everyone and I will shed some light on this vampire problem . " Marty led them downstairs into a room that was set up like a safe room .

" You expecting trouble ? " Jackie asked . Soon all of the wrestlers had introduced themselves .

" Just a precaution . " Marty said going to shelf of old books and tomes . He began look at the titles and books until he came to the one he needed . He brought a thick leather black book to the table .

" What is this ? " James asked .

" Its on the Mitchell clan , as you can see its pretty extensive as the Mitchell clan was large and very predominate around 8 to the 16 century . So , there was a lot to look at and research from their family , we know a lot about the way European life was back then and they way they thought and dressed and other stuff of the sort from the Mitchell clan . But , we also have a lot of dark history that comes from them , some is thought to be just made up stories and others are thought to be quite true , of course that ' s according to whom you ask the questions to James . " Marty said .

" So , James Mitchell came from an early clan of Europeans ? " Daniels asked .

" Yes , he did . " Marty answered .

" Then why would he have children from back then ? " Roode asked .

" Unless he was from back then that would be impossible . " Petey said .

" Agreed . " Eric looked at Roode and Petey .

" Not if you believe in the impossible . A lot of things we call myth now may indeed be fact . Just because you can ' t see things or didn ' t exist during a certain time does not mean everything is fiction or legend or folklore or even myth . It just might mean we don ' t know everything we need to or do need to know some of the things that did go on during those times . But , someone needs to do the research in case those things are real and be prepared if certain things that happened in the past happens again . " Marty said .

" So , what do we need to know about that happened then that is happening now ? " AJ asked .

" Good question and we shall find the answer . " Marty answered .

_A/N : Andy Douglas has some unique friends and what is his about the Mitchell clan , keep reading and find out . Oh , and people if you will please review , I need feedback or my muses will start crying and going bonkers ._

_Chase Stevens muse : Yes we will . _

_Eric Young muse : Going bonkers already with this creepy story . _


	7. Immortal Children

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 6 : Immortal Children

**Safe room**

The extended family were still in the underground chambers of Marty ' s house and store that served as a safe room from catastrophic events that could take place . They were all sitting at a large table .

" So , what does the Mitchell Clan have to do with the vampires now ? " Roode asked Marty .

" Are you guys familiar with the knights of the old days , Celtic Warriors , Scottish Highlanders , and the Spanish Inquisitions ? " Marty asked .

" Yes , a little bit why ? " Chase asked .

" Because all of these things were put into place to stop the Mitchell Clan around the 11th century to the last time the gallows and gillotine was used . It was thought that they could stop what ever evil that came from the Mitchell Clan originally would happen again and that such devices where put in place to stop such Satanic , if you will , behavior and events . The people of the era thought that witches , vampires , werewolves , and demonic creatures roamed the earth and certain material was put into torture devices that would either destroy or reveal these evil beings . " Marty said .

" Explains a lot , but what is going on now and what happened in the 11th century with the Mitchell Clan , Marty ? " Kazarian asked .

" The Mitchell Clan apparently made a deal with the devil for the favorite son to be able to come back to life in the 21st century to reawaken the Immortal Children that they were making from Black Magic , evil magic . Their favorite son was named James Lucifer Mitchell , the middle name after the devils true name , for a true name is absolute power or so it is believed . Lucifer ' s name in what is called devil ' s tongue is where the true power comes from , but I will not speak such language or bad things could start happening . " Marty said .

" Okay , now I am scared . " Jackie shivered in fear .

" Its okay Jackie , no one will hurt you while I ' m here . " James put his arms around her .

" Thanks Cowboy , " Jackie said .

" So , James Mitchell was alive in the 11th Century , that is frightening . " Eric said .

" So , why is he calling Maria , Claudia ? " Chris asked .

" Some people have past lives that we don ' t know about or even they don ' t know about . But , what I do know is that James Mitchell was suppose to marry an immortal bride bride known as Claudia to be his Queen . Claudia gave birth to the Immortal Children or what we now call vampires . The true immortal creatures that the Mitchell Clan possessed were human , bat - like creatures . They looked like humans , but had bat wings and sharp , venom - laced teeth which carried Porphyria or vampires disease which is what the victims have now . " Marty said .

" What happened to the true Immortal Children ? " Petey asked .

" Most of them were put in a deep slumber by the Roman Catholic Priest . The others were frozen solid in Greenland . There is a reason Greenland is called Greenland even though it is full of Ice and Iceland is called Iceland even though it is full of green . " Marty said .

" What is that reason ? " Roode asked .

" Drunk sailors , " Storm said making everyone laugh .

" Well besides that it was to confuse travelers from making a trip Greenland in search of the frozen vampires , mainly to keep the Mitchell Clan from finding their frozen children . The nest of the immortals that were put to sleep were hid in some dark caves now unknown to travelers and not put on any map , most of the places are off limits to the public , too . " Marty said .

" So , who woke up the sleeping babies and thawed out the frozen ones ? " Andy asked .

" James Mitchell probably , he hasn ' t been seen for some time in wrestling and completely fell of the radar until very recently . That couldn ' t be an accident , especially after what we saw at the arena yesterday . " Jessie said .

" So , what does the vampire disease do to the victims ? " Daniels asked .

" It makes them slaves to the master of the Immortal Children . James Mitchell is their master if he woke them up . " Marty said .

" Traci , " Jessie and Jackie looked at each other .

" So , who is the Immortal Prince of the Undead ? " AJ asked .

" He was a monster of massive size and feared no one or anything . He was supposedly a psychotic child of the Mitchell Clan that James tortured into doing his bidding and he still walks this earth in a human host . " Marty said .

" Human Host ? " Kazarian asked .

" Yes , his mortal body died years ago when the priests burned him at the stake , but his evil soul still walks amongst us , every hundred years he finds a new host to take up residents in until the host dies . He doesn ' t like barbed wire and wields a large range of deadly weapons which he craves . But , at his masters bidding he is even fearless of barbed wire . His immortal soul was born of dark fire and ash , with an evil spirit in him that was conquered up at the hands of the old James Mitchell . " Marty said .

" Hates barbed wire and wields a large range of deadly weapons . I know only one person like that and we all have worked with him at some point . " Eric said .

" Who ? " Petey and Roode both asked .

" Abyss , " Eric said .

Everyone of the wrestlers looked at each other shocked .

" I have a couple of ways you can combat this , I will give them to Andy because he is more knowledged in this stuff than the rest of you . I hope your friends can be saved and everything turns out okay . " Marty said .

" Thank you , " Andy said as Marty went into a private room alone and came back with a parchment of ways to deal with the James Mitchell , Claudia , the Immortal Prince , the Immortal Children , and the vampire disease .

After a quick bite of supper from Marty , the wrestlers left the shop after thanking Marty and headed back to the Impact Zone .

_A/N : Now everyone knows the legend , creepy . Read and Please Review . _

_Eric Young Muse : Abyss is the Immortal Prince and I have been helping him , oh no . _

_Bobby Roode Muse : We ' ll deal with it Eric ._

_Petey Willaims Muse : Yes , Team Canada will never give up . _


	8. Valenta

_A/N : This is a grafic chapter so viewers discretion is advised . _

_Disclaimer : do not own any of the TNA stars . I do own the story and any OCs that will show up in this story . _

Chapter 7 : Valenta

**Gail Kim ' s House**

While the guys , Jessie , and Jackie were in Louisville trying to find out more about the vampire mess with James Mitchell , Gail Kim was in her house shaken up over what she saw Maria do to Traci at the arena . The main reason she didn ' t go with the others was because she didn ' t want to be apart of the problem any more than she already was , but Gail knew she had to get a grip if she was going to help her friends .

Gail got a shower and got ready for bed , then sat down with a large tub of ice cream to calm her nerves .

" I am sitting here like a scaredy cat eating ice cream . What has happened to the great Gail Kim ? What if the fans or my friends saw me like this ? Oh well one night of pity can ' t hurt . " Gail said .

What Gail KIm didn ' t know was that she was being watched from the back window . Even in the dark his eyes were sharper than any normal creature and a lot sharper than a human ' s eyes , he could move silently and swiftly with out being seen or heard by anything or anyone if he so choses . He could also break Gail Kim ' s neck and spine in two , but those were not his orders .

In the house Gail Kim finally put up the ice cream and sat on the couch watching a movie until about midnight when she went to her room to go to bed . When she went to get into the bed , she heard something creak in the kitchen . She got up to check , but didn ' t see any until she turned to go back to her room and saw a fair skinned man , dressed in black velvet standing their , his eyes were gold and his lips were a deep red .

" Hello , Gail Kim , " He had a light British accent to his voice .

" How do you know me and how did you get in my house ? " Gail asked afraid .

" I climbed in through the window and I know you because I have been watching you from afar . I am Valenta , I am not from around here as you can tell . " Valenta said to Gail .

" Are you from Great Britain ? " Gail asked .

" Wales , but my father was from Britain . I was born in dark cabin years ago , but I have been asleep for sometime until I heard my masters voice and he awoken me and my siblings . " Valenta smiled a seductive smile .

" How old are you ? " Gail asked .

" Twenty - three in immortal years , two thousand and one in human years . " Valenta said .

" Two thousand , that is impossible and what are immortal years ? " Gail asked .

" Its what we call the creatures that cannot die by normal death like you can . My brothers and sisters are immortal and I will soon have more siblings including you . " Valenta smiled showing his fangs .

" No , " Gail tried to run out the door , but Valenta used his supernatural abilities to jump in front of her before she had a chance to get away .

" You can ' t get away that easily . I have a special future for you . " Valenta slapped Gail and carried her to her bed room .

He stripped her and laid her on the bed , chaining her arms and legs to the bed posts .

" My master is James Mitchell and you will serve him eventually once I am through with you . James wants you to suffer for seeing his bride Claudia have her first meal it was very naughty of you and then we want you to become loyal to us and the Mitchell Clan . " Valenta said making Gail shiver in fear .

" Please , I won ' t be a problem to you if you leave me alone . Please , have mercy on me . " Gail said as tears fell down her face .

" I ' m sorry I can ' t do that , I don ' t have mercy in me to feel in remorse for you my dear . " Valenta pulled out a knife from the inside of his cloak . He then lit a candle on the desk and heated up the knife .

" Jessie , Chris , James help me . Shane , where is Shane Helms ? " Gail cried out as Valenta pulled the knife from the candle and came closer to her .

" Stop , please . " Gail screamed .

Valenta was right at her and took the knife and pressed it against her skin at first , letting the hot knife burn every spot he touched the knife to on her body . He paid particular attention to the inner thighs and even more sensitive places on her body including a even more personal spot on her body .

" Ahhh , " Gail screamed in pain and she was crying on top of that .

" Easy my dear we have just only just begun . " Valenta then took the knife and began cutting her in different places .

Soon Valenta had finished torturing her .

" Time for one last task before I change you Gail . " Valenta pulled off his clothes as he spoke and then unchained Gail ' s legs .

" No , please don ' t , ahhh ! " Gail screamed as Valenta forced himself into her .

" Have had this in a long time . " Valenta was enjoying himself and Gail was screaming and crying because of the pain and torture .

After Valenta was done with her , he turned her into a vampire and dressed her a black dress similiar to Maria ' s aka Claudia ' s dress . Then both of them left the house together .

" Go to your master dear , I have one last errand to run . " Valenta said .

" Yes , my mate . " Gail said and left to go find James Mitchell .

Valenta went to the Harris home and left a package on the countertop then left the house to go back to James Mitchell and his new love .

_Sorry if this is to explicit , but I didn ' t know how to damper it for easier reading . Please read and review to let me know if its to much and I will change it if it is to explicit for the viewers . _


End file.
